If You Want it Done Right
by Unrequited
Summary: If you want it done right, you call in Nathalie. She was nothing if not efficient, and now she was determined to end this fight for the Miraculous.


Nathalie herself, and many others in fact, considered her to be very unemotional. Rather detached usually. Cold at times. The truth is that appearance can be everything. Particularly in a design firm. And the truth is that Nathalie's emotions ran just beneath her professionalism. Professionalism which was being thrown aside by someone similarly hiding their own ambitions.

Papillon was as far in personality from Gabriel Agreste as it was almost possible to be. And while his goals had coincided with hers in getting Adrien his mother back, it was no different than her own façade.

His terrorizing of Paris was of course concerning because of the negative impact on herself and Adrien, but more often than not, despite being at the center of disaster Adrien always came through perfectly fine after an attack. The part that had been bothering Nathalie more and more was the fact that this was Ladybug's doing and not Papillon correctly controlling his champions.

This latest attempt at Ladybug and Chat Noir's Miraculous had gone too far in putting Adrien in danger. While Gabriel did care for his son, his inability to act upon it whether sane or unhinged meant that it was time for Nathalie to step in. Gabriel had wanted an accomplice, but he had created a rival.

While Nathalie worked for Gabriel Agreste, her interest was actually Adrien. The opportunity to watch over him brought her more happiness than she could wish for. Her position kept her from doing anything improper, but also placed her at the perfect vantage. Not being his tutor anymore had of course hurt, but the glee and unspoken thanks in his eyes were what had nearly broken her that day he was allowed to attend public school. It had certainly erased that look of betrayal when she had informed Gabriel of his enrollment the day prior.

Once she pinned the Peacock brooch and used it there would be no going back. Gabriel knew where it came from and who might have access to it even if the Miraculous did something to mask her identity. Even though she had no intention of returning the Miraculous to its "rightful" owner, there was a good chance that she could persuade the Kwami to help her on the principal of helping Adrien and the Butterfly Kwami. The difficult thing was that she needed to be the fulcrum in Ladybug and Chat Noir actually defeating Papillon. So far, they had staved him off and increased their powers literally and through temporary Miraculous holders. They needed another event that drew Papillon out and gave them a chance to use those against him.

With Papillon defeated and Gabriel arrested, Adrien's care would fall to her. Even if Gabriel hadn't signed the papers himself, Nathalie would have made sure details like these were taken care of. Yes, if all went according to plan, there would be absolutely no obstacles between her and Adrien. In theory Gabriel could try to take her down with him if Papillon was defeated, but if she had been instrumental in his defeat she could be absolved, especially since someone of good judgment would be needed to manage his fashion empire and raise Adrien.

Her best option was to work together with Ladybug and Chat Noir without revealing her identity if at all possible. She would have to draw Papillon out during the Akuma attack so that they could overwhelm him together. It was expected that Ladybug and Chat Noir could beat him if they were face to face. She had to take the chance that Papillon would expose himself in order to get the stolen Peacock Miraculous back. If need be of course, she could play her hand of knowing the villain's lair, but the less she had to explain, the better.

Quite unfortunately Adrien was currently at the mercy of Papillon's latest Akuma. Adrien and many other citizens were being held in cages. Nadja Chamack hadn't gotten to interview the latest supervillain yet, but it was likely someone upset about a zoo or pet store or something related. From the footage that had been aired Adrien looked terrified and Nathalie refused to simply let him be eventually rescued by Ladybug, or for Papillon to win, which seemed farther off considering the distance between Papillon's and his champion's objectives.

Nathalie resolved to pin the brooch and take things into her own hands, slowing her car to a stop a reasonable distance from the police cordon around the Akuma's collection of cages. As soon as Nathalie held the intent to use the Miraculous a small blue Kwami appeared in a flash of light. The creature seemed wary and hesitated to look Nathalie in the eyes, instead gazing around at anything else.

"Help me stop Papillon and rescue Adrien and the Butterfly Kwami." Nathalie did not leave room for argument, but wanted her partner willing.

At Nathalie's words Duusu perked up and with only a hint of the earlier melancholy, "Just say the words, Duusu, transform me."

Nathalie rose from the car seat and imagined that she could see Adrien from among the onlookers and other caged civilians as she shut the car door after the Kwami. "Duusu, transform me."

Wrapped in an ethereal blue light, Nathalie transformed and wasted no time reaching out to her nearby champion. Nathalie's weapon was an ornate blue folding fan, there was no point in revealing herself with something not meant for combat. Adrien's bodyguard was naturally nearby, but rather powerless against an Akuma. "My name is Mayura. I wish for you to become my champion, to fight against this Akuma alongside Ladybug and rescue Adrien."

The bodyguard nodded at the voice only he could hear.

"My champion, let your defense be embodied through my powers and aid your rescue." Mayura removed a plume from her fan and blew softly on the small blue feather which drifted to become absorbed in the bodyguard's cellphone. As it shimmered with power, a gorilla the size of a one-story building was summoned.

The bodyguard ran through the police blockade and into the maze of cages, followed by the giant gorilla who upset every cage along the way to reach Adrien. As civilians scattered to safety behind the police line, the Akuma struggled to comprehend this new, unexpected threat. Ladybug took the opportunity to strike and swooped in to stop the Akuma from halting their rescue.

The gorilla ripped apart the cage holding Adrien and continued forward to other cages. The bodyguard reached in through the twisted metal and plucked Adrien from it. Mayura spoke to him again, "Keep him safe but do not leave the area, it is too dangerous for Adrien to return home."

Adrien noticed the blue outline around his bodyguard's face, but was not sure what to make of it at first since he couldn't hear Mayura. With the look of calm from his bodyguard though, his unease was short-lived. The abnormally large gorilla, having finished its rounds, stood protectively over Adrien and his guard. It was unfortunate that Chat Noir wasn't around to provide his usual apt distraction, but Mayura needed to speak with Ladybug before she purified the Akuma.

She reached out with her telepathy again, "would you lend me your guardian spirit to reach Ladybug?"

The gorilla ambled to Mayura with an ease that unnerved her and hoisted her far above the ground. "Ladybug! A moment please? I can help."

Ladybug was caught off guard and had to dodge at the very last second to avoid being caged.

Mayura spoke directly to the large gorilla whose hand she was on, "Please distract the villain for a minute while I talk to Ladybug."

The gorilla lowered her to the ground before running in for a feint against the villain who had intended to pursue Ladybug. "Ladybug, if you can capture the villain without purifying the Akuma I can draw out Papillon. Can you summon the other Miraculous wielders to face him?"

"I could, but I don't know if I can really trust you. Sorry, it's just that people have appeared before who claimed to have a Miraculous."

"This must happen today. You know that Papillon can only summon one Akuma at a time and you've been fighting them. I can talk to Papillon through his Akuma and we can end this."

"I guess that's true, and everyone's safe for now it looks like… I'll get the others."

"Thank you." With the gorilla providing the distraction Chat Noir otherwise would have, Ladybug was able to secure the Akuma with her Lucky Charm, which was just a ladybug-patterned length of rope. Giving Mayura a nod, Ladybug swung away.

"Papillon, hear me," Mayura spoke to the Akuma, knowing that Papillon would get the message. "If you don't give up your Miraculous now and end this I will not allow your son to return to you. If you surrender, release this Akuma, otherwise you will fight the other Miraculous wielders, either here or at your lair."

Moments passed where the purple outline of a butterfly hovered over the villain's face. Finally the villain responded, "Papillon says he expects to see your Miraculous and letter of resignation on his desk."

Mayura snapped her fan closed and switched between looking at Adrien safely tucked in the shadow of his bodyguard and for any sign that Papillon was approaching. Before the police or reporters became gutsy enough to start asking questions, Ladybug reappeared with Rena Rouge, Carapace and Queen Bee. Mayura gave a small bow and waved dismissively at the Akuma with her fan, signaling to Ladybug that it was time to purify it.

After the victim had been escorted to the police to be driven home, the Miraculous wielders huddled up; making it clear that there would be no post-purification interviews. Ladybug spoke up first, "Were you able to get to Papillon?"

"Yes, but seeing as he has not appeared, I think you'll have to fight him in his lair."

Rena Rouge couldn't contain her enthusiasm, "and you know where it is?"

"Yes, but remember that he thinks he will have the advantage there."

"Where's Chat Noir?" Carapace spoke up; having superior numbers was one thing, but having more than one experienced superhero made all the difference.

"I haven't been able to reach him this whole time…" Ladybug conceded.

Queen Bee made her usual play for attention, "Don't worry Ladybug, with a superhero like me around, who needs Chat Noir?"

"I'm afraid I won't be much more use in this fight as my powers rely on having a champion act on my behalf." Mayura spoke up, wishing to return to Adrien's side so that she could comfort him as the last of his "family" was ripped away. "Papillon's lair is the atelier of the Agreste mansion."

Ladybug's face paled beneath the mask, as did everyone else's. "Then, Gabriel Agreste really is…?"

Mayura was a little surprised that her employer had apparently become a suspect. "Yes. I will keep Adrien safe here with my champion. Can you do this?" She looked at each of the superheroes, still pale, but with determination in their eyes.

"I wish Chat Noir were here… I'm going to keep calling him on the way. Is everyone ready?" Ladybug looked to the others, who each nodded in assent, Queen Bee flicking her hair over one shoulder. In a moment they were on their way and Mayura hurried back to Adrien and his bodyguard.

"Adrien, I'm sorry I can't let you go home yet. Your father is…" Mayura couldn't hesitate when she herself had brought about this situation. "Is Papillon. I'm sure that Ladybug won't hurt him, but until his Miraculous has been taken away, I can't allow you to go near. It's too dangerous." She forced herself to maintain all the professionalism she had as Nathalie while breaking Adrien's heart in a painfully visible way. His eyes widened as the truth sunk in.

"Adrien." He looked up at her, feeling a fear that she didn't. "Adrien, no matter what happens today I need you to know that there are people who love you. Who would do anything to make sure you're safe and happy. OK?"

"I have to go." He spoke in a clear undertone.

"No, Adrien, I promise everything will be fine if you stay here."

Adrien came close to Mayura, closer than she would ever dare. And as he leaned in on tiptoes her heart fluttered wildly. "I'm Chat Noir." He whispered so that only she would hear. A secret between two Miraculous users that dropped Nathalie's heart like a freight elevator with cut cables. So many things made sense now and even though she was somehow more loathe to let him anywhere near a Gabriel Agreste as unhinged as Papillon, he would want to see it through.

Adrien dropped back to his normal height, smiling a wavering grin that maintained the charm of Chat Noir. Mayura blinked a few tears back, but could not help those that escaped. "Of course. I understand." Facing Adrien's ignored bodyguard over the top of his head. "I will escort Adrien home, please meet him there." Mayura turned and began to walk in the direction of her car, but as soon as it was in sight she pulled Adrien behind the cover of an evacuated bus. "Find a place to transform; I'll be right behind you."

Adrien ran a short distance in the direction of the Agreste mansion, slipping behind an advertisement pillar promoting his perfume with a larger than life depiction of his face. Mayura returned to her car unseen. "Detransformation."

Nathalie drove back to the Agreste mansion, hoping that the fight would be over by the time she arrived. And hoping that Chat Noir hadn't been revealed as Adrien. It was the kind of thing she'd like to personally rub Gabriel's face in. That one of the two focuses of his anger this entire time had been his own son working against him.

The courtyard and entryway were as sterile as they usually were. If the battle raged on, it was in Papillon's lair and there was no way to approach without placing herself directly in the thick of things. Adrien's bodyguard waited for his return in the hall, unaware that anything else was amiss. And until Adrien took Chat Noir's place, there was no need to involve him. Instead she made a sort of patrol of the home, setting course first for Adrien's room. It was pristine and didn't appear as though he'd been there since leaving for school this morning. Next was Gabriel's office on the first floor, with the secret door to his lair. While it had seen activity more recently than Adrien's room, no one was there now. She gazed at the pictures of Adrien, wishing she could be there for him at that moment.

The Miraculous she'd stolen was no match for Papillon; it was more like his twin. And she found that waiting for this fight to be over was unlike any she had wanted a quick termination to before. There was a sudden explosion of activity as a group of teenagers could be heard mid-conversation or argument as they landed on the lawn with a detransformed Gabriel Agreste. Nathalie nearly skidded in her heels trying to take the quickest route to the front door from the office she'd wrenched open the door to. The bodyguard had left the front door open in his own haste.

The conversation between Miraculous holders was either resolved or cut short as the tiny audience appeared. Nathalie only had eyes for Chat Noir but addressed Ladybug when she spoke, "Ladybug, should I call the authorities?" The superhero hesitated and silently consulted the others. Nathalie presumed this might have been the topic of argument a moment ago. She couldn't blame Chat Noir for looking away. There was a clear divide between the opinions of the two main superheroes and the three more recent additions.

Either by their piercing gazes or Ladybug's own sense, she assented. Without turning away Nathalie brought up the phone on her ever-present tablet she hardly remembered picking up and was immediately in touch with the chief of police. Nathalie spared a glance for the despondent supervillain turned Gabriel Agreste. There was some sliver of pity, for he'd truly believed he could set everything right this way. But it was eclipsed by her love for Adrien. He didn't deserve what his father was willing to put him through.

The group was silent for the exceedingly short amount of time it took the authorities to arrive. Being wealthy held such advantages. Queen Bee took charge of the situation, "Officer, this is the supervillain Papillon. As you can see, my delayed acceptance as a superhero was the only thing preventing him from being caught sooner." Eyes rolled, but no one denied his identity.

And so, Gabriel Agreste was quietly and respectfully led to the back of a police vehicle and driven away. Ladybug spoke to the Miraculous wielders, Nathalie and Adrien's bodyguard couldn't help watching, "Chat Noir, go with Queen Bee. Rena Rouge and Carapace with me. Chaton, meet me at the Notre Dame after?" They sprang away, Chat Noir spying only a fraction of the heat in Nathalie's gaze first.

With the yard devoid of superheroes and defeated supervillains, Nathalie and the bodyguard made a much more calm return to the house. He took up position near the entrance, features softened by worry. "I'm sure Adrien will return home soon." She spoke for the both of them as she made her way to Adrien's room.

Nathalie supposed she should start getting Gabriel's office in order, or checking to see that the butterflies had been released from his lair. Certainly Adrien would not be home as soon as they wished. But instead, she sat on his couch, contemplating the person-sized glass windows behind the television which made up most of the exterior wall. She thought about what would change without Gabriel in their lives and what she wanted to change. She presumed Adrien's possession of the Miraculous would not be entirely up to her, but she couldn't see a need to take it from him either. She fingered the Miraculous in her pocket that she didn't want, but daren't get rid of. Not so strangely, nothing else seemed important while she knew that Adrien was hurting.

So she waited. The sky had taken on different colors by the time she could distinguish Chat Noir vaulting home. Nathalie rose as he touched down; awaiting his reaction in case he didn't want her to acknowledge they were also Adrien. He seemed sad, but not distraught; "Detransformation," and the Black Cat Kwami flew out of the ring to perch where one of Adrien's cat ears had been.

The bond between them encouraged her heart. "Adrien, I promise that everything will be alright. After everything that happened today I need you to know that there are people who love you. And we would do anything to make sure you're safe and happy. OK?" Nathalie locked eyes with the Kwami for a moment as Adrien still couldn't look up. She knelt down until one knee hit the floor and she could see the tear trails on his face. "Adrien," she took his hand that did not have the ring and stood back up. "First we'll let your bodyguard know that you're home, he was almost as worried as I was."


End file.
